The First Day
by kamazoth
Summary: It's been so long since they've met, and yet Bra is unable to understand her feelings. Today, though, will be different.


Among West City's elite, no one could count on more assets than Bra Briefs, daughter and heiress of the multi-billion dollar Capsule Corporation. In magazines and gossip, she was frequently compared to leading models in both looks and fashion, in fact, since most of her looks came from her mother, it was hard inot/i to be seen in such a light; From her, she inherited her silky teal hair, light blue eyes and soft pale skin, but from her father, a man hardly seen in the limelight as his wife or daughter were, she inherited her ambition and cunning. These personality traits, unfortunately, were what lead Bra into a life of datelessness. Not that her father didn't contribute but, out of all the men, and the occasional woman, Bra dated, none seemed to please her past the, what she called, "new toy phase".

As Bra contemplated the reasons for this phenomena, Son Pan, her close childhood friend, hooked her ankle onto Bra's own, her hands, several shades darked than Bra's own skin, placed squarely onto the heiress' shoulders and with little effort, Bra found herself on the dirty old mats that lined the Satan Dojo floors. "Bra..." The raven haired girl offered her hand, a trace of worry in her voice. "C'mon, at least _try_."

It was a mystery, Bra thought as she pulled herself from the mat, her hair coming loose from the tie she'd pulled it back with. How was it that she, posh, pretty Bra, would constantly be talked into grappling with Pan? Sweaty, brutish Pan? Really, just because their families were close didn't mean that _they_ had to be. But for all her mental protesting, Bra was inexplicably drawn to Pan, the only one that dared to beat up on the heiress, and this was why, Bra thought, that she would never refuse a sparring session with the quarter Saiyin girl, even if she lost every time, at least it meant that she wasn't a complete monster.

"Bra?" Pan seemed to have noticed the said girl's hesitation to fall into stance, apparent because she pulled herself from her own and had let her hair down. It swept down, the tips barely brushing against her chin as gravity steadied the strands and they were finally at rest. "Yes?" Bra smiled sheepishly, unsure if the other would be annoyed or not.

Pan, if her relaxed body was anything to go by, was far from annoyed, her dark eyes instead reflected a calmness that meant Bra's turn to pick an activity was up, and, as Pan always wanted to try a new move on Bra, Bra always chose to hit the shops and buy up clothes to replace the ones she'd already worn to a party or had gotten photographed in.

"The mall?" The skinny socialite asked, her hands already working out the knots in her hair. "Sure." Pan surrendered, her arms falling at her side.

It wasn't that Pan was an odd friend, in fact, Bra considered the girl her only, _true _friend, it was just that Pan had embraced her warrior's blood. It had been nurtured since before she attended any school. Bra, however, had been polished into a fine jewel, one that couldn't afford to get tangled in heavy fights or she'd risk bad publicity for the Capsule Corp. These things were what made them work as a pair, the fact that Bra could take any attack from Pan wasn't lost on them, nor was the fact that Pan could carry bags beyond the point of any human male.

"Pan!" Bra would cry out and tug the girl along to a window. "Look at those!" Behind the glass sat a pair of sandles that Pan knew Bra would buy, even with the additional five pairs she was lugging around. "Oh, Pan!" Bra's voice got that excited squeal that meant she had thought of a brilliant idea, the details of which she chose to spar Pan and simply dragged her into the store, the bags place with the cashiers to look after.

"Pan, close your eyes." The heiress instructed, watching as those dark lashes fell against soft skin before taking her into a changing room. "Don't move."

It said something of a persons patience when left alone with their eyes closed, and Bra was glad that Pan waited until she was done looking through clothes and shoes. Accessories and hats. Ah! How wonderful, Bra thought, as she brought her haul back into their changing room. "Don't freak out, I'm going to try some clothes on you." Bra expected the usual groaning at the prospect of trying on clothes, but Pan simply smiled and nodded, possibly trying to hold back a laugh.

Bra's hands slipped under Pan's usual red top, her fingers gliding over the other's sides, her skin warm against her fingertips. Pan lifted her arms without prompting and Bra eased the shirt off.

It was odd, Bra thought, how comfortable she was with Pan, how she could easily talk to and seek her out. She studied Pan's face for a moment, looked at her closed eyes, her slightly pink cheeks. Was she self conscious? Aware of her near naked torso? How cute! Bra thought, that Pan was blushing! A tug at a skin pulled Bra's eyes to Pan's lips. She bit at her lower lip whenever she was nervous, Bra remembered, and she found herself staring as Pan nibbled and abuse her lip. She wondered if it hurt? Had she ever made herself bleed? Would she one day?

Those poor lips, Bra thought, and without realizing, she began to lean in, her own lips brushing against the other's abused ones. "Bra?" Pan stepped back, this wasn't their usual shopping trip, but Bra was glad Pan kept her eyes closed, or she'd die of embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" She cried, her face burning. Why did Pan smirk like that? _Why_? But Bra could only think of that ghost of a kiss, and despite herself, she stole another.

This kiss held an unknown passion, a need to feel and be felt. A reason to live.

Pan, Bra noticed, didn't pull back again, but rather invited Bra further along. Pan's lips parted and her tongue reached out to Bra's own. Their arms wrapped around each other and only when a knock came at the door did they part. "Busy!" Bra called out, more assertive than she thought she could muster.

Pan was flushed, panting slightly and her eyes held a slight glaze. A playful mirth.

Bra realized then, as Pan kissed her lips softly before parting, why it was that she would always pull Pan into her life.

Pan was strong enough to defend her, regardless of the threat, yet levelheaded enough to dismiss the Briefs' vast fortune.

With little reluctance, Bra boxed the smaller girl into a corner of the room. "I love you." Her voice carried an assertiveness she didn't know she possessed.

Bra smirked. "I've loved you for a long time, Son Pan."


End file.
